


A Masquerade Strip Club?

by FanimeLuv



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Gay Marriage, Hiro is a Little Shit, M/M, SO, THEY WENT AND DID THE DO, because why not, hiro is a stripper???, hospitals suck, life - Freeform, not dead au, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanimeLuv/pseuds/FanimeLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro does pack quite a punch, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS OK
> 
> Tadashi is alive and Hiro became a stripper wow my mind is demented as FUCK

I don’t have a name. If I did have one, I don’t remember it now. Not after I woke up four years ago with severe burns all over my body.

I suppose I should somehow explain. I’m recorded in the San Fransokyo Technical Hospital as Unknown Patient #8121844. I was apparently found at the ruins of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology’s Auditorium. My burns had burned off my fingerprints and I had no memory of anything.

I suppose at one moment I had a caring family, with a brother or sister. I’m sure I loved them with all my heart. But now they’re gone.

But really, it’s me that’s gone.

I’ve escaped that damned hospital. I’m here now. Thinking all of this in my head as I stroll down this dark street. I’ve never liked that hospital. The people there were just doing their job. They never cared about their patients. What careless idiots.

-

There’s a light down that alleyway. Is there some sort of party there tonight?

-

What do people do at parties anyway? Seems a bit stupid. Drinking, sleeping, smoking, having sex. What’s up with that?

-

The sign says ‘No trespassing’.

Whoops.

-

I’ve walked in. I think this isn’t a party.

It’s a strip club.

A very flamboyant strip club.

-

Someone just handed me a mask. A masquerade? A masquerade strip club?

-

It’s mostly guys here.

-

Is that…?

-

I’m watching him. The young adult dancing. He’s… captivating…

His hair is so soft…

He’s pointing at me.

What? My body’s moving against my will.

He’s grinding on me.

I shouldn’t be doing this…

-

The show ended, so I’m just walking out now. Some guy winked at me and called me lucky because that guy (his showname is Yokai?) hardly does what he just did to me.

-

We talked. That guy wasn’t a guy. She’s a bisexual female furry. Her name is Mirania, and she seems like a reserved person with many secrets. She introduced me to her girlfriend, Manami. Her girlfriend is a pansexual gender fluid, so that’s interesting. She’s also a very flirty person (I could have sworn that when Mirania walked over to her, that she groped her girlfriend’s butt---)

I told them I escaped from that hellhole of a hospital. Manami laughed (and hell she laughs really loudly like a fucking insane bitch [that’s cool though]) and said that their staff lost their motivation after their most creative robotics student died. Mirania mentioned something about how they never found someone quite like him again.

Of course, without any living arrangements, they said I could stay with them in their home. They don’t seem like a rich couple, so I told them I don’t want to insist. They shrugged and said they have plenty of room.

I really don’t want to intrude, but I might as well. I’d rather sleep on the floor than on the streets.

-

I take back what I said before.

They’re actually very well off.

They live in a goddamned mansion.

What the hell.

-

They let me sleep in one of the guest rooms. They probably have like 23 of them.

-

I asked. They have 34.

-

I swear to god, Mirania makes the best chicken noodles ever.

-

Manami’s freakin talented at making cheesecake from scratch.

-

I almost threw the Ouija board across the room because they started telling ghost stories and I couldn’t take it. I’m not sure why though.

-

They wanted to give me a name.

It’s real nice of them.

They gave me the name of ‘Tadashi’.

I like it.

A lot.

-

I’m overhearing their conversation after I said I was going to sleep.

“Manami…”

“Mirania?”

“That guy…. He’s Tadashi, isn’t he?”

“I can’t say anything for sure.”

“Manami.”

“Maybe he is the lost student.”

A student?

“Hiro broke when he lost him. We have to do something!”

“We’re not even sure, Mirania…”

“Please, Manami.”

“We’ll see if I can get a DNA sample to check. For now, don’t panic.”

“Okay, Manami…”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

“Ditto, Mirania. I still love you more though.”

“I love you most!”

“I love you most-est!”

“I love you most-est-er!”

“Let’s not do this thing again for the fifth time this week.”

I… I guess I need to ask about their name choice tomorrow.

-

There’s a stack of money on the kitchen table and a note that reads as follows:

It really is you, Tadashi. You were gone for so long…

There are some things that you will not understand in life, Tadashi. After your ‘death’, everyone around you broke. Especially your brother.

I think you need to understand, but not from the both of us. Go back to the club that you were at yesterday, and ask to talk to Yokai. If security persists, use the code Hidashi. You’ll find out everything yourself.

I have no guarantee that you’ll see us ever again.

Goodbye, Tadashi.

~Mirania Carroll and Manami Sakamoto

-

It’s dark again. I’m waiting outside of the door waiting for security to come out.

“You’re allowed in.”

That’s it? Really? Wow.

I’m walking in now. I’m worried. Or at least that’s what I think this feeling in my chest is.

“Yes, hello?”

-

The dark-haired dancer is there, now matched with a face.

Upon looking at me, though, he fainted.

-

I hope he’s okay… he seemed paralyzed at the sight of me. Did we know each other? Did he hate me?

-

There’s a newspaper hanged up on the wall.

The headline reads, “The Tale of Two Brothers: One’s Physical Death Lead to the Other’s Emotional Death.”

-

It’s talking about the dead robotics student and his younger brother.

Tadashi and Hiro….?

…!

-

I remember now. It hurts: my brain taking in so much information. I remember Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax…

-

He’s waking up, oh no… How do I face him?

-

I stare at the shocked face (of my brother, I realize) and look down.

“No. No. No.”

“No… you’re not here.”

“This really isn’t possible.”

“Is that you, Honey Lemon? Trying to cheer me up?”

“Tadashi…”

“You’re not supposed to be here!”

“You’re dead!”

“Gone!”

“You saw me like this…!” Hiro screams.

He falls to the ground and curls into a ball.

I would normally help.

Cuddle him.

Reassure him.

But I’m frozen in place.

-

“I’m sorry.”

-

“It’s not your fault.”

…

“It’s dangerous… you should leave.”

“Should I be scared? Of my own brother?”

“…yes. You should be.”

“Why?”

-

It takes a long time for him to respond.

“I’ve always been attracted to you, you dolt! I love you, Tadashi, and it took me years to accept it myself!”

Wait, what?

-

Hiro tries to run out of the room. (You’re not going anywhere). I pull him back into the room and pull him close to me.

“I’m the dolt? You’re the dolt here! You think that you’re gross and pathetic? I know you didn’t say those words, but that’s what you were thinking. Right? Of course I’m right, I’ve known you for so long.”

Hiro is speechless and his face is contorted, though it is obvious that tears are welling up in his eyes.

“From the moment I remembered, I regretted that I ran into the fire. I regret it so much. I missed four years and you’ve changed. I missed it all. Because I was careless and foolish… Maybe I was a dolt. But you are too!”

Hiro looks up at me and blinks.

“How could you not have noticed? You’re an idiot… Of course you would think that I loved you with the biggest brotherly love ever.”

Hiro’s breath hitches.

“You don’t love me…?”

I narrow my eyes and slam my lips against his.

-

Hiro doesn’t react at first. But slowly I feel him kissing me back feverishly.

-

Our clothes are strewn off in places we’ll probably never find them.

-

“T-tadashi… please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please… please fuck me… Ahn…!”

-

I comply with all his requests:

“Faster…! F-fuck… Ta—Dashi…! Harder…! Ahn… Faster…. Please…”

-

“G-god… Hiro… I’ve waited s-so long to d-do this to you… T-to pound into you and have you s-scream my name. You’ll scream my name, w-won’t you?

I’m pretty sure the resulting scream was the loudest and most high-pitched scream I’ve ever heard come out of Hiro’s mouth.

-

“I love you so much, Tadashi…”

“Hiro, I love you too…”

-

Manami and Mirania disappeared. They’re not there anymore. I never found any proof of their existence. All that’s left is the note they left me before. Even their mansion is gone. The mansion I lived in for that night was a graveyard, with rumors and folklores about a hidden portal to another world.

-

“Do you, Tadashi Hamada, take Hiro Hamada to be your lawfully-wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Hiro Hamada, take Tadashi Hamada to be your lawfully-wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Go ahead and kiss already; don’t wait for me to ask you to!”

As we kiss in the church, I think about what’s around me. Fred’s pretending to be the official priest to marry me and Hiro. Gogo is guarding the gates just in case someone comes in. Honey Lemon is screaming that she loves how cute we are together. Wasabi is helping Aunt Cass to get out the wedding cake (it took her a while to think about it, but she agreed that she wanted us to be happy and so be it if the incestuous relationship was the key to happiness).

Now that I think about it, maybe it wasn’t so bad that I ran into the fire.

I just got punched because I apparently said that last phrase out loud.

Ow.

Hiro really does pack a punch, doesn’t he?


	2. Epilogue: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi couldn't believe it. 
> 
> Finally. 
> 
> After all these years... he finally got the chance to officially and truly marry his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In recognition of the legalization of gay marriage throughout the entire nation of America on the historical date of June 26, 2015, I present this chapter, or epilogue.

Waking up to the best news of your life was something Tadashi was quite used to.

He could never forget the time Aunt Cass ran in to wake Tadashi up, literally screaming in his face.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She had yelled. After several moments of tired complaints, Tadashi raised an eyebrow at his giddy aunt and surprised brother.

"What's so important, Aunt Cass?"

"You've been accepted to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology...!"

Nor would he ever forget the day he had an entire planned espionage wedding courtesy of his friends and Aunt Cass.

But this was by far the most happiest news of his life.

"Hiro, say that again...?"

"God, Tadashi, can't you hear? I just said I found this article that says, and I quote: 'Supreme Court's landmark ruling legalizes gay marriage nationwide'---"

In fact, this news was so shocking and amazing that Tadashi found himself soaking wet with Hiro himself rolling his eyes at his brother with a bucket in hand.

"Tadashi, you're ridiculous. Just because gay marriage is legal does not mean that you have the right to faint on me like that."

-

"You guys should get married."

"Aunt Caaasss!!!"

-

And that's the story of how Tadashi and Hiro were dragged by Fred to the county buildings to get their marriage license.

-

"I, Tadashi Hamada..." Tadashi took a deep breath. "...take you, Hiro Hamada, to be my beloved husband..." Tadashi smiled at his brother in front of him. "...to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Tadashi nodded towards Hiro as a signal for his turn.

"Tadashi..." Hiro started awkwardly. He looked around, and then looked up at Tadashi with a burst of confidence. "...I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses..." Hiro gestured towards the audience. "I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life..."

And so cued cheering from Aunt Cass and the Nerds from the Nerd Lab. And with that, the brothers took that as another cue to kiss.

-

Under the moonlight, Tadashi gazed for a while at the masterpiece in front of him. His own brother. A robotics prodigy. Hiro's hair was messy, yes, but in a good way. Tadashi himself loved to sit next to Hiro and ruffle his hair. Then to his beautiful brown orbs called eyes. Those were the most beautiful part of Hiro's physical appearance. Tadashi could get lost in those eyes forever; surprisingly, he could also see what Hiro had been through. The pain, laughter, joy, and various emotions he had experienced.

And under the accepting light of the moon, Tadashi knew there and then that this is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

With Hiro Hamada, his younger brother, and the love of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS IS BAD BECAUSE LIKE UM I DONT KNOW HOW MARRIAGES REALLY WORK
> 
> IDEK IF THE COURTS WOULD ALLOW BROTHERS TO MARRY
> 
> BUT WHO CARES
> 
> ITS JUST A FANFIC

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GLERB MY AO3 SENPAI LEFT KUDOS ON THIS OMF <3


End file.
